Those Rainy Sundays
by FrostFromFire
Summary: Sunday mornings were always Riku's favorite. Soriku one-shot.


So… I decided to write my first Soriku one-shot. It's in the continuity of my longer fanfic, _The Hybrid War_, but it can be read without any previous knowledge of that fic. You might be a little "WTF?" at a couple references, but overall it should make sense. Just keep in mind it takes place in Radiant Garden five years after Kingdom Hearts II.

This is a strong T; I probably should have categorized it as M to be safe because it gets pretty suggestive… I'll change it if need be.

Warnings: Guy love of the ever-so-slightly graphic kind. Pure and nauseating fluff, especially toward the end.

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney. Absolutely nothing is mine.

* * *

**Those Rainy Sundays**

Riku woke up early, Radiant Garden's familiar rain pattering against his bedroom window. He slowly became aware of his surroundings, of the sheets encompassing his body, of soft, spiky hair that brushed against his back. Riku settled into what would have normally been an awkward twist of limbs, but the feeling of being entangled so intimately with Sora dissuaded any discomfort he might have felt.

Turning his head to look at Sora's still-sleeping visage, Riku buried his face in chestnut spikes, breathing in the aroma of shampoo and sweat from battles on the field and behind locked doors. His senses brought him back to seductive words, to eager breaths panted in his ear, to calloused fingers caressing yearning skin. He closed his eyes, remembering silhouettes moving in sync against the moon blanched wall.

He felt Sora stir for the first time, his chest rising and falling more quickly now that he was awake. Riku closed his eyes, pretending to sleep as Sora raised himself onto his elbows. He knew those familiar azure eyes were on his face, and could almost hear Sora's thoughts as he contemplated whether or not to wake him. He would pretend to sleep for the time being, not wanting to ruin the sanctity of the moment, of Sora's careful whisper, of his fingertips ghosting over Riku's bare shoulder.

"Hey," Sora whispered, reluctant to wake Riku from his feigned sleep. However, Riku had become worse at hiding things from Sora in recent years, just as Sora had become better at uncovering his secrets. He stifled a laugh, but a slight smile crept onto his face nonetheless.

"I knew it," Sora smiled, prodding Riku's arm with his index finger.

"Hey," Riku laughed, opening his eyes as he rolled over to face his friend. He met Sora's sleepy eyes with a wry smile. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Dunno," Sora yawned, reaching for the neglected alarm clock on the nightstand. "Quarter after seven. Why the hell are we awake so early? The others won't be here 'til at least noon."

"I always get up early," shrugged Riku. "But you? And without the aid of an alarm clock?"

"Maybe I just knew you were awake," Sora suggested. "Like I just sensed-"

Riku rolled his eyes. "You're such a sap."

"Huh. I seem to remember someone else being a sap last night…"

Before Sora could utter another word, Riku pinned his wrists against the mattress, his aqua eyes glaring into Sora's. Riku bit his cheek, trying to keep up the menacing appearance as Sora broke into disjointed guffaws. Riku let out an involuntary snort, collapsing onto his friend's chest in heavy laughter.

In all honesty, it didn't bother him that Sora could bring him to submission with a few hot breaths, nimble fingers caressing just the right places, swollen lips drifting over sensitive skin. Besides, he would take the upper hand next time. That's the way it always was with them, a constant give and take. They had always been competitive with one another, and the intimate aspects of their relationship were no different.

"Get off of me," Sora grunted as Riku dead weighted on top of him. "You're an ass…"

Sora laughed as he rolled out from under Riku. He stood and walked to the adjoining bathroom. His eyes were still slightly bloodshot from a lack of sleep, a condition of which Riku's diversions were at least partly to blame. Wiping his eyes, Sora turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm. Taking this rare moment of distraction as an advantage, Riku snuck up behind him, wrapping his arms around his chest.

Sighing into the embrace, Sora turned his head, burying his face in Riku's neck. "Are you joining me?" his voice was still husky from sleep.

"Figured that was implied," laughed Riku, skin prickling as Sora's breath warmed his neck in the cool air.

Sora stepped into the shower, Riku following in suit. He closed his eyes and let the beams wash onto his head. They dripped down his body and relaxed him completely. However, after only a few moments of relief, he noticed that the water was becoming uncomfortably warm. He jumped back, accidentally bumping into Sora and stepping on his foot.

"Ow! Riku, what the hell?" Sora grumbled.

"The water's way too hot," he put his hand on the knob and turned it down.

"No it's not," argued Sora. He reached around Riku and turned the temperature up again. "I like taking hot showers."

"I'd rather not scald my skin off," he tried to hit the knob with his elbow, but Sora detected the sly move nonetheless.

"Now it's barely lukewarm!"

Really, the competition could have continued for hours if they both remained stubborn. Riku knew this. Any other day he would have gladly continued it, but honestly, on a lazy Sunday morning Riku didn't feel like arguing. He turned the knob up slightly, but not to the temperature Sora had set.

"Compromise?" he suggested, leaning toward Sora and placing a slippery kiss on his collarbone. Sora rolled his head back as Riku traced moistened lips up his neck.

"Hmm… That could work."

* * *

Really, the shower should not have taken forty-five minutes, but Riku made exceptions in certain situations. He watched as Sora slipped on a pair of jeans, his hair already beginning to spike again despite being saturated with water. Riku stole glances as Sora stared out the window, completely oblivious to the eyes that followed his movements. He seemed so different from the boy Riku had grown up with. They were the same height now, a feat that, several years ago, both would have thought impossible. Strong muscles defined his back and chest, a change that Riku certainly didn't mind. However, sometimes he wondered if he was looking at the same Sora at all.

"You know, glass reflects objects," said Sora.

"You're just figuring this out now?" Riku raised an eyebrow. Sora wasn't usually one to make stupid comments.

"So if you're going to stare at me, you might wanna be a little more discreet about it," he turned around, a smirk in his bright eyes. There was that grin. _This_ was the Sora he knew.

"Shut up, smartass," Riku laughed, flinging his shirt at him. He would have been embarrassed had anyone but Sora made the comment.

Sora threw on the shirt haphazardly, blowing a piece of hair out of his eyes that had fallen from its usual position. "I'm hungry."

"Huh. I wonder why…" Riku could be sarcastic right back.

Both were far from being culinary wizards, but they could toast some pretty decent bread if they put their minds to it. They settled for this, deciding that even attempting to cook eggs could end in disastrous consequences that would be resistant to even the best Blizzaga spell. Yes, it was best to stick to toast and jam.

"What do you want to do today?" asked Sora as he set his plate on the coffee table.

Riku took a seat next to him, trying to ignore the fact that Aerith would clobber them if she knew they had tracked crumbs into the living room.

"I don't know," said Riku. He reached for the remote despite the fact that he knew Radiant Garden TV was absolutely dreadful.

Deciding to put on the only news station that had managed to stay in business during all the attacks, Riku settled into the couch to watch the program. It broadcasted good news for once. The Hybrids had been attacking with less fervor lately, and hadn't managed to overtake anyone in almost two weeks.

"Wanna know why?" said Sora through a bite of toast. "I think it's 'cause we're awesome."

Riku laughed at his feigned arrogance. "Sometimes I wonder how you fit your head through doors."

Sora shrugged, setting his empty plate on the table as he took the last swig of his coffee. He leaned back on the sofa, propping his feet up on Riku's lap. Riku thought about protesting it, but instead crawled next to Sora in a position where he was dangerously near the edge. The couch was definitely not big enough for two, but he forgot this thought as Sora's arms came around him, pulling him even closer.

Perhaps it was because cold rain always brought lethargy. Maybe it was because he hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before, or because he had exerted too much energy in the shower. Whatever the reason, Riku felt himself begin to drift off as Sora's steady breathing enveloped his thoughts. He didn't mind either, because it was Sunday, the only day he could enjoy this thing - whatever it was, neither of them seemed willing to define it - that he and Sora had together. The others wouldn't be back for hours, and even if they did happen to walk in to see Sora and Riku in such an intimate position, at the moment, Riku didn't really care. He was sure his apathy would pass, but for now he felt comfortable with their entire situation.

As much as he liked adventuring, he needed moments in time where he was finally free to be himself without restrain. Days like this didn't happen as often as Riku would have liked. But then, he considered, maybe it was better that way. Better that the time he and Sora shared was scarce. It kept everything new, fresh, intriguing… And for now, rainy Sundays were enough.

* * *

Well, that's that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
